


time bomb

by chang_pup



Series: chips & late night talks [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, full of curses, i made this bec my sister kind of pissed me off lmao, kyun is a university student, this is like kyun's part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_pup/pseuds/chang_pup
Summary: If something pissed you off, who do you run to? Friends?But what if your friends are the reason why you're pissed off?The person who haven't talked with in the class? The student council? Your professor?Maybe, a stranger sounds better (?)“What's this for?”“Do you have few minutes? I need a talk.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this out of anger so pardon the mistakes and such  
> have fun ???

 

 

Changkyun is a college student who always takes walks at night when he is bothered, stressed or his dormmates are being annoying and noisy _as fuck_. You see, he’s not really a huge fan of noise, at all but he doesn’t know how he ended up with the considered noisiest fellows ever (he heard rumors, okay?).

He doesn’t hate(?) them, though. He truly loves them with all his heart like he will _fucking_ take a bullet for them. Even though, there are times they don’t deserve such loyalty that Changkyun would love to see them choke on their food but not die. Just suffer a little bit then—

_“I’m okay with it and I love you guys again.”_

 

 

Changkyun exhaled a sigh as he stared at his screen with concentration (?).

“Fuck!” He exclaimed and pulled his hair. “Will I even finish this stupid paper when I can’t even understand what the lesson is?” He groaned and plopped down on his bed, not minding his laptop sliding off from his lap to the mattress.

He stared at his ceiling while thinking of what to write next. He blindly picked up a paper beside him. “On 1970s, this ass decided to run off something…” He muttered and continued scanning the paper. “Clearly, he is an asshole.”

 

Then his door was slammed opened and the knob hitting his cabinet, made a loud thud. Changkyun wasn’t even surprised because it happens frequently in his room. He ignored the room invaders and continued reading the paper.

“Changkyun!”

“Stop everything and let’s go out!” A _very_ chirpy voice said and followed by another voice.

“Come on, everyone’s going.” The ‘ _a bit quiet’_ voice said.

 

Changkyun placed down the paper as he sat up and picking up his laptop. “I can’t go tonight. Sorry.” He told them without looking and typing fast on his laptop. He heard sighs from the entrance which also made him do the same. “Look, I really can’t because I have to finish this fucking history paper.” He took a quick glance to his friends before looking back down to his laptop. “That professor can suck a dick for giving this stupid activity.” He complained while he firmly type on fast pace. He doesn’t even know what the heck he is writing. _Probably bullshit. That’s for sure._

“C-changkyun…”

The voice made him stop from typing and there were sighs in relief. If he continued typing, he might break his laptop in no time. Changkyun sighed and looked up properly to his friends.

“Hyungwon, I really can’t go this time, okay?” He then turned to his other friend who had a pleading face. “That’s not going to work on me when I have these papers drowning me, Minhyuk hyung.”

Hyungwon slightly frowned and mumbled, “I’m your hyung, too…” And he got a nudge from Minhyuk as Changkyun laid down on his back again and continued complaining.

 

“Might as well, kill me right now because I am literally done with these bullshits.” Changkyun rubbed his face and suddenly, the air is knocked out of his lungs because of the sudden weight on top of him. He groaned in annoyance but didn’t bother to move.

Pair of arms wrapped around him and patted his head while hearing coos above him. Changkyun took off his hands from his face to see his two friends. Minhyuk, of course, is the one who went on top of him but now moved to the side. The oldest pulled Changkyun’s head to his chest while talking about the day being a good one, and him forgetting his assignment ~~on purpose~~ yesterday.

 

“I’m not like you, hyung.” Changkyun almost whined and received another coos and pats from Hyungwon. “I have this—“ The latter fumbled his hands in the air while he tried to get his words out at the tip of his tongue.

“This stupid GPA that I have to maintain and FUCK!” Changkyun pulled his hair with obvious frustration. “I don’t want to just drop everything right away when I want to have fun. I need to think about the consequences and probably schedule what the heck I’m about to do for the day.” He said and pouted at Hyungwon who nodded in understanding.

“It’s not that easy to have a life like mine and I hate—“

“No!”

 

Changkyun felt a slap on his lips and it stung so badly. Hyungwon also gasped at the action and worriedly looked at Changkyun who sat up while covering his mouth. “Are you okay?” He asked and cupped the youngest face to check.

Minhyuk sat up and crossed his arms like he is the one who has a problem to think about. _Believe me he doesn’t give a fuck._ This man is smart but he decides on things depends on his mood which I believe is healthy. Not stressing yourself over things when you can’t handle it BUT at the end, you still have to deal with those things. _It’s probably more stressful lmao_

 

“Listen, you big baby.” The oldest said and frowned his eyebrows when he turned his face to the other two. “Just because of one thing that is stressing the fuck out of you doesn’t mean you are going to hate your whole life!” Minhyuk kind of raised his voice when he said it. Changkyun tensed a bit and Hyungwon just raised his brow.

“Minhyu—“ The latter was cut off by Changkyun who slowly turned to Minhyuk who is still looking like he’s really the one who got a paper to finish.

“What about the people who loved, love, and will love you, huh? What about us cared for you since the first time we met?”

Changkyun was about to talk but Hyungwon hushed him, with amusement on his face. “Let him talk about whatever he is thinking about. Let’s see him blabber for a bit, okay?” The older opened the audio recording app and hid his phone.

 

“How could you just say those words without thinking of others? I am fucking hurt, Im Changkyun. I did a lot for you for these past few months!”

“No, you did not.”

“Okay, maybe not a lot but still!”

_Yes, they just became dorm mates for almost a year and probably celebrate their anniversary in few more months (Minhyuk is probably going to manage that event)._

The oldest kept his posture and glaring at Changkyun whose turn to slowly frown.

 

 

“First of all, it’s not that deep? You didn’t even let me finish my sentence. Rude.” Changkyun crossed his arms. “Also, I always say those words at least 10 times a day. That makes it 70 times in a week, 280-310 times a month and 3650 times in a year.” He added.

Minhyuk rubbed his forehead to soothe the incoming headache. “Fuck you and your numbers. You’re stressing me out.” He groaned.

“Well, I was already stress the fuck out and you suddenly started talking like I said something so sinful? Like bitch, I’m not really a sensitive person but I was hurt by your words even though, I didn’t even mean what I said.”

 

Minhyuk was about to talk when Hyungwon hushed him and Changkyun raised his hand for him to stop. The oldest gasped while he placed his hand on his chest like he was offended. _Probably._

“Second and lastly,” Changkyun said and frowned even more before pointing his lips. “You smacked the shit out of my lips. It hurt like a bitch because of your big ass hands!” He complained when the oldest gasped and their distance was shorten until he felt his lips on his. Minhyuk pulled away after the short peck and checked Changkyun’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

Changkyun froze on his spot and turned to Hyungwon. “He—“ He couldn’t get the words out of his lips while he looked back to Minhyuk while pointing at him.

“He just—“

Hyungwon sighed and sternly looked at Minhyuk, “I told you. You couldn’t handle few drinks before the party.” He stood up and pulled the man with him. Changkyun was still in shock but manage to process what Hyungwon just said.

“Wait— He did pre-drinks? What the fuck?”

“Yeah, he finished a bottle earlier.”

“What the FUCK?”

 

Hyungwon sighed once again before nodding as he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk who leaned on him. “Anyways, Changkyun,” he said and turned to him. “If you thought about on going to the party, just text me and I’ll send you the address or I’ll just send it to you now before we ride on our taxi.”

 

Minutes later, Changkyun received a text and it is the address but he’s not that interested on going now. He sighed and just threw his phone on his pillow. He stared back to his laptop screen and revising the whole paper after doing an online consultation with his professor.

Turned out, he did well even though there are some points in his paper that didn’t make sense or they’re just purely bullshit but his professor just laughed it off and told him to show him the revised paper tomorrow if he still have concerns or do his second consultation. 

 

Changkyun closed his laptop as he lay back down. He stared at his ceiling for few minutes before checking his watch. He’s been in front of his screen for 4 hours and it’s currently 12:32 am on his watch. His dorm mates are probably just about to start having fun and go home around 5 am.

He knows even though he doesn’t frequently go with them because he’s the one picking them up. He is the one who had the driving license and car. A white Dodge Charger, his dream car BUT not really his.

His dad is out of town so he let his son take care of the car for the mean time. _Sad, I know._

 

 

 

A loud alarm woke him up and he waited for it to snooze by itself but he remembered he have 5 minutes. Changkyun groaned and reached out his arm around his bed for his phone until he got a hold of it.

He opened his eyes and he felt like he was blind for few seconds because he fell asleep with his lights on and his phone isn’t helping him at all. The time is 5:34am and he just sighed as soon as he saw the time.

 

Changkyun left the dorm with his wallet and keys but decided to walk around the neighborhood instead. He saw few familiar faces and greeted them. Mostly are adults that are up early to go to work and he helped an old woman carry her things as her bus arrived. She thanked him before the bus left.

He continued walking around until he saw the bakery across the street open.

 

The door bell’s tinkles and the smell of freshly baked pastries engulfs the bakery. Changkyun slightly drools at the fresh out of oven pastries being placed on display. He loves bakeries as much as he love the recording studio in their university but this has unlimited food so;

_bakery: 1 – studio: 0_

Changkyun greeted the owner and sat where he usually sit. He ordered a drink and croissant as his light breakfast. He checks his phone from time to time as if waiting for someone.

 

And on cue, his phone vibrated and he sighed as soon as he saw the caller. Changkyun took his drink and bought more croissant for his dorm mates before heading out.

 

 

_“Don’t slee— oh, god! NO!”_

Changkyun rushed to the convenient store where Hyungwon told him earlier to go to because Minhyuk passed out outside. He spotted the two and took a photo first before rushing to them.

“How many drinks?” He asked as he helped Hyungwon carry the oldest and they entered the convenient store. The employee of the store saw them and went to the drinks section for a water before he stood beside the trio. “Make him drink some water so he can vomit the alcohol later and at least, hydrate him.” Changkyun took the water and slightly tilted Minhyuk’s head. “Hyung, drink a little bit of water.”

 

Hyungwon sighed and took off his leather jacket before turning to the employee. “Thanks, Jooheon.” He smiled and patted the latter’s squishy cheek. He always dreamt of biting them for some reason. It looks so soft and perfect. _It’s like they need to be kissed all the time._

Jooheon smiled back with his dimples showing and his eyes disappearing. The taller between them blushed and turned away.

Changkyun stole few glances before Minhyuk choked on the water. “I’m sorry!” He frantically tried to help but only to drop the bottle of water on Minhyuk’s lap. “It’s cold!”

They made a messy scene in the store with Hyungwon laughing at Changkyun’s mistake and Minhyuk’s wet pants. Jooheon smiled and shook his head as he helped clean up the mess.

 

“I can’t walk out looking like this now.” Minhyuk groaned and leaned his head on the table. Changkyun sighed for the hundredth time and stood up, “I’ll bring my car so wait here.” He lightly threw his keys in the air and caught it in his hands again.

“I’ll be right back.” The store’s bells rung before he went out in a rush once again. 

 

Minhyuk is fast asleep at the backseat while Hyungwon leans his elbow on the window while rubbing his forehead. “Please remind me to drink a painkiller later because I think a big headache is coming later.”

“You mean your afternoon classes?” Changkyun laughed as he received a groan from the older.

“Obviously that and I have to meet my groupmates, too. Fuck!”

“I can help you if you need it. I got a lot of time with me today.” Changkyun turned the car to the right and in few seconds, they’re back to their dorm. “Obviously, you’re free today because you probably finished that paper last night,” Hyungwon turned to Changkyun and rolled his eyes when he saw the younger’s smug smile.

“I hate you and your dedication to your grade.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

They threw Minhyuk to his bed and took off his shoes. “Alright,” Changkyun clasped his hands together and Hyungwon stretched his arms. “Are you ready?” The latter asked and received a nod.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

 

Changkyun lost and sat by Minhyuk’s bed with his laptop as Hyungwon slept in his room. He had to take of the oldest who’s probably going to start vomiting later when he wakes up.

As he expected an hour later, Minhyuk rushed to the bathroom and gagged his insides. Changkyun followed the older and patted his back. “Drink this water.” He helped bring the rim of the glass to Minhyuk’s lips. “Slowly and then, gag it out.”

Minhyuk nodded and inserted his two of his fingers in his mouth. Making gagging noises before he threw up once again. Changkyun slightly gagged before grimacing away.

He helped Minhyuk back to his bed after washing up. “I’ll cook breakfast and just reheat it when you want to eat. I don’t know if Hyungwon hyung is going to be home early so yeah, maybe order take out for dinner.” Changkyun patted the other’s hair before leaving the room, ready to go to the campus.

 

 

As usual, Changkyun is in the recording studio, helping some theatre students with their music and also assisting his seniors. They walked to one of the theatre studios in their campus while they all chat to each other.

“By the way,” Jaebum, one of his seniors, turned to them as they near the studio. “Shouldn’t we suggest the club to hold their act in the auditorium?” He asked and looked at everyone in their eyes. A lot of them opened their mouth but closed it after.

“Maybe…no?” Jaebum rubbed his nape and sighed as Changkyun raised his hand.

“Changkyunnie has something to say!” Someone pointed and made everyone turn to the latter who _kind of_ shied away but stood still. “What is it, Changkyun?” Jaebum smiled at him, encouraging him to talk.

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone thinks that doing the act in a bigger scale than the usual is too much,” Changkyun looked at them all and the look on their faces confirmed his statement. “But, don’t you think the theatre club deserves it, too? They always work hard and I am pretty sure a lot of the students would love to watch them again after the last year’s act. They were able to gather a lot of attention from different universities and even outsiders. Maybe, an upgrade will help them, too, as a club and expand their ideas and image.” He said and pursed his lips together in nervousness.

Everyone’s quiet and looking at him. Their expressions are unreadable and some looked unsatisfied that it made Changkyun think that he shouldn’t have talk.

He sighed and sheepishly smiled, “I think…not.”

 

“No,” Jaebum said and crossed his arms. “I think you’re right. We gained a lot of students this year because of them, according to the student council’s survey and this place owe them a lot after sleeping on them for a long time.” He sighed but instantly smiled at Changkyun. “Thank you, Changkyun. Let’s contact the office later about renting the theatre a week before the act, okay? Put it on our schedule and let’s tell the council about it, too.” He clapped before opening the door of the theatre studio.

They discussed it with the theatre club who also had same doubts but soon, they agreed and thanked Changkyun for giving the idea. The theatre club continued practicing and making the props along with the help of Changkyun’s club.

 

 

They’re one-third done with the props and some actors still need to memorize their lines.

“ _Baekhyun, stop messing around and come here!”_

_“SUNG! JAE!”_

The studio is kind of chaotic along the way but everyone had laughs that eased them even though they’re exhausted and hungry after spending the day in the campus for half a day.

 

 

“Hey, let’s eat all together next time!” Someone suggested and everyone agreed.

“And of course, let’s drink even if everything is a failure.”

“What made you think it’s going to be a failure? We haven’t done anything yet and you’re already bringing yourself down, Taehyung.” Jin, one of the main actors, said and smiled at his junior who nodded.

“Let’s call it a day now and rest well tonight.”

“Thank you for your help!”

 

 

Changkyun separated with everyone and it was quiet around him again. The other stores are still open and some are calling it a day. It’s been a busy day for sure but it was worth it. _Really worth it._

He found himself in front of the 7-11 by his dorm house. His stomach growled in hunger as soon as he went in. “I guess I’ll eat my dinner here.” He told no one as he made his way to the meal section of the store. He picked a small bento box, hot bar and instant noodles. He felt satisfied with his choices, along with his water and a small can of soda before walking towards the cashier.

He placed everything on the counter before he looked for his wallet in his bag as the employee appeared from the backroom.

All his items have been scanned and ready to be paid. Changkyun looked up with his card in his hand but he froze. There’s a different guy in front of him and it’s not someone he knows.

_This isn’t Jooheon, at all? With a magenta hair color that will totally feed your eyes so much. Definitely not Jooheon. This person’s body is built but NOT that built. It looks perfect. Absolutely perfect for him._

Changkyun knows Jooheon is the only employee here because the other slacks off _unless_ —

“Sir, it is 13,500 won. All in all.” The employee smiled and hesitated to take the card from him.

“O-oh…” Changkyun slightly moved his hand forward as the employee took his card. He took this chance to observe this strange fellow in front of him even more.

_His cheeks looked squishy that Changkyun had the urge to touch them but he doesn’t want to make a bad impression to this beautiful guy in front of him, right? That would be embarrassing and he wouldn’t want to appear in front of him again if that happens. Making a dumb decision is his last option or maybe not on the list at all._

 

“Sir,” the employee turned to Changkyun “Are you going to eat here or take-out?” He asked but Changkyun was like intensely staring at him.

“Uhm—sir?”

“You look so pretty…” Changkyun muttered but loud enough for the other person.

~~_And of course, making dumb decision is Changkyun’s first priority._ ~~

“Excuse me?” The employee slightly furrowed his eyebrows but his ear tips slowly turned pink. Changkyun snapped from his daze and realized what he just said. He placed his hands on mouth and apologized. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that—“

_Fuck, that sounded so wrong because the man in front of him IS DEFINITELY BEAUTIFUL._

“I mean you look really stunning and I—“ Changkyun doesn’t know why he started to feel warm in this well-conditioned place while he started fanning himself.

The employee in front of him smiled, “Are you going to eat here or take-out?”

 

_Can he still eat here after this embarrassing moment?_

_The man is hungry so gotta feed himself._

_Food >>>>>>> _

“Here.”

 

Changkyun sat where he could avoid seeing the employee after heating his food and making his noodles. He clasped his hands together as he placed his elbows on the table. Praying before the meal and hoping that he could disappear right now after his meal. _At least, he is full before he perishes from embarrassment._

 

 

He started eating while checking his notes and their plans for the theatre act and his revised paper. He showed his revised paper to his professor earlier in his office and glad that it was approved with a little bit of corrections. His week is definitely going well for him. Not until, his instant noodles slipped from his hands and fell on the floor with a spill on his pants.

Changkyun froze on his spot, still looking at the spill and his jeans that is stained with the red noddle sauce. He didn’t know what to do but gape at it until someone gasped and there was a noise from a distance and then fast footsteps coming towards him. Someone kneeled beside him, cleaning up the mess.

When he realized who it is, Changkyun stood up and helped but only to knock off his water from the table and adding another spill on the floor. Right now, Changkyun is internally screaming and praying for the aliens to take him home or something.

His face is fuming with embarrassment and he couldn’t do anything else but to clean up the mess he created.

“I-I’ll clean it up. It’s okay.” He told the employee who continued cleaning.

“It’s okay, sir. It’s my job, after all.” The employee looked up to him and pointed at Changkyun’s pants. “You should probably clean your pants up, though.” He smiled and took out some wet wipes. Changkyun felt warmer than earlier because of this person’s kindness and about to take the wet wipes when their fingers touched.

_Alexa play “Every time We Touch” by Cascada._

Changkyun blushed and tried to hide his face even though it’s pretty obvious that he’s flushed. He can probably be a human heater with his temperature raising up from embarrassment and _something else._

 

 

Soon, the mess was cleaned up and Changkyun’s pants is cleaned up even though there’s still a big stain on them. He just sighed as he fixed his things back to his bag.

He can’t be bothered right now because of many things that have happened to him in one day and what about tomorrow? The following day?

He groaned and ruffled his hair roughly. “AHHHHHH! I don’t know anymore!” He said when someone cleared their voice beside him. Changkyun slowly looked up and met the eyes of the employee once again.

_You AGAIN. When did he even come here?_

 

He squinted his eyes at the male in front of him before he raised his brow as a gesture of acknowledging his presence. The employee rubbed his nape and brought a plastic in front of Changkyun.

The latter widens his eyes in curiosity as he took it from the employee. “What’s these?” He asked while looking at the plastic. There’s a can of coffee, crackers and the instant noodles that he ate later.

“You looked really troubled earlier—“

_Of course, I was. This day is a cHAOTIC ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_

“So I thought I could at least help you?”

 

Changkyun’s head went completely blank and looked up to the employee who’s flushed. “Why?” He asked and slightly tilted his head to the side. The employee kind of stopped breathing before he released a sigh. “You dropped your noodles and water earlier. You spilled the sauce on your pants and left a stain.” The employee really said it in front of Changkyun who blushed again.

“S-stop reminding me! I know it’s embarrassing—“

 

“AH! I don’t care anymore!”

Changkyun, _the man with a stain on his pants_ , stood up from his seat in a rush and didn’t forget to thank the employee before leaving. Not bothering to look back to the man and the store.

He just hurried back to his dorm and slammed shut his door, dropping everything on the floor before _yeeting_ his body on his bed.

 

He’s exhausted and now, he’s having troubles with his mind that’s been giving him new thoughts on his way home. _Specifically about the employee._

_Who’s that, anyway? Where’s Jooheon when you need him, huh?_

Changkyun groaned and buried his face further. “Swallow me now, Earth. I don’t want to live anymore.” He mumbled before closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHH hello

 

 

Changkyun left his dorms early as possible since his club agreed upon holding a meeting in the morning because all their schedules don’t match up and will be busy on their own the whole day. They won’t be able to meet the theater club on the next few days so they pushed some of the meetings.

He greeted the guards and about to enter to his building while looking for his I.D. in his bag.

Except that it’s taking him a long time to find it where he usually put them.

Changkyun tilted his head slightly, thinking where he placed his I.D. before standing aside and letting the person behind him to go in first. He walked towards a bench table and rummaged through his bag. “Where did I put it?!” He hissed and looked through to every pocket in his bag. His phone vibrated and it was one of his club mates. He cussed when he saw the time and slumped down to the bench before replying to his club mate.

 

_[ **Jeon – 7:02am** ] _

_Hey, hyung. Where are you? The meeting is about to start._

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:02am** ] _

_I’m outside the building…_

_[ **Jeon – 7:03am** ] _

_Huh? Why aren’t you coming?_

_Hoshi hyung thinks you’re skipping again to sleep more._

_Are you?_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:04am** ] _

_I’m not, okay? I just lost my I.D._

_[ **Jeon – 7:04am** ] _

_Damn, good luck on getting another one lmao_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:04am** ] _

_Not helping at all man :C_

_[ **Jeon – 7:05am** ] _

_Sorry ksdlfjs I told Jaebum hyung and he said it’s okay bec. The meeting won’t be that important wtf why I am here so early then?!?!!?!_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:05am** ] _

_LUCKY ME THEN KLJDAKLSJDAKLJD_

_[ **Jeon – 7:05am** ] _

_My clASSES IS STARTING AT 9AM AND I WOKE SO EARLY SFJALKDFLFKDASJ_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:06am** ] _

_KSHKJA lmao good luck_

_gtg I have to look for my I.D._

_[ **Jeon – 7:06am** ] _

_aight laters good luck and I hope you don’t find it >;(_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:07am** ] _

_Don’t whine to me >_> go to your man or smth_

_[ **Jeon – 7:07am** ] _

_I_

_DON’T HAVE A MAN_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:08am** ] _

_Yeah? I know you and your crush to Jin hyung so—_

_[ **Jeon – 7:09am** ] _

_okay fuck you blocking you slkfjlaks_

_[ **Im Kyun – 7:09am** ] _

_KKJDALDJAKD BYE_

 

 

 

The sound of keys and the door closing. Footsteps and a loud thud, followed by a cuss.

“Hyung!”

Hyungwon heard Changkyun yell from his room, “What is it?” He asked and waited. There’s silent which made him look at Minhyuk who shrug. He sighed and walked towards their youngest’s room. “What is it, Changky—“

What he saw was a disaster. Changkyun’s walking around his room and talking out the things from his bag, drawers and closets. Also, checking the pockets of his jeans. Hyungwon raised his brow and crossed his arms, “What are you doing? It’s so early and you’re back? What about your meeting?”

Changkyun looked at him. “Yes, I am back but I can’t find my I.D. of all days.” He pouted before going back to looking through his things. Hyungwon picked up the clothes on the floor and folded them up as he put them back to their places. “Maybe, you left it somewhere? Where else did you go last night?” He asked and turned to Changkyun who stopped.

“Ah!”

 

 

 

Jooheon sorted the items on the shelves and was doing his job when he heard the entrance.

“Welcome to—“

“Hyung!”

Changkyun is in front of him and looked like he ran a marathon which he did ran from his dorm to the store which is a 10 minute walk. Jooheon stared at the younger and raised his brow, “You— Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked and about to remove his I.D. like about to leave the counter which Changkyun considered a bad sign.

“No, I’m not in trouble. I’m here because I think I left my I.D. here last night and I can’t get in our building.” Changkyun tried to calm down Jooheon who squinted his eyes. “I swear!”

 

Jooheon looked through the backroom and shook his head as he went out. “We don’t have your I.D. here, young man. What time did you get here and who was on shift?” He asked and told Changkyun to move aside because there’s a customer. Changkyun looked above Jooheon’s head and tried to remember what happened last night.

The face of the employee flashed in his mind and he felt the heat rising up to his neck. Changkyun cleared his throat and then, remembered how embarrassing he was last night. His eartips are pink as the events last night replayed in his head like a film. Not realizing that Jooheon’s been staring at him for a hot minute before lightly smacking the younger’s cheeks. “Wake the fuck up!”

Changkyun flushed even more before clearing his throat and calming himself down.

“I think he’s a new staff here?”

“We hired two new staffs. Which one?”

“He has magenta hair?”

Jooheon paused and tried to remember whom. “Magenta hair? Are you sure?” He raised his brow, not believing what’s coming out of the younger’s mouth. Changkyun nodded and described the staff.

“H-he got like a pretty smile and mochi cheeks! He looks so soft and built. Wow, he looks—“

“In conclusion, you’re attracted to him.” Jooheon lightly laughed. “Sorry, bud. I can’t help you if that’s your description.” He added and shrugged, making Changkyun pout.

“He looked really attractive, that’s for sure!” Changkyun lightly slammed his hand on any surface. “But my I.D.! I am here because of my I.D.!” He exclaimed and whined, making Jooheon sigh before nodding. “Okay, whiny. I’ll look for it later and ask our staffs when it’s their shift.”

 

 

 

Changkyun skipped his classes that morning until afternoon. He stayed in their dorms, watching anime while finishing some of his projects. He got a call from his club vice president, Yoongi, about their plans for the musical.

“ _Where were you, by the way? I arrived to the meeting and you weren’t there?”_ Changkyun heard from his senior and sighed. “I couldn’t get in the building because I don’t have my I.D. with me.”

_“Yikes, good luck on finding it, bud. Anyways, don’t forget about the plans and don’t stress yourself so much tomorrow.”_

“Yes, hyung. Bye.”

 

It was evening already and Chankyun didn’t even notice the time while munching on chips. There’s a knock on his door before it opens. Minhyuk popped from the door and smiled at Changkyun.

“I believe that you didn’t go to your classes so,” he looked around the room before going back to their youngest who groaned. “Let’s have dinner outside?”

 

 

Minhyuk held on Changkyun’s hand before they crossed the road. The latter stared at the older who’s humming a song while skipping. Changkyun sighed and tighten his grip on Minhyuk’s hand who turned to look at their hands before towards him.

“Let’s talk about it on our dinner, hyung.” Changkyun smiled and stood closer to Minhyuk who pouted and nodded before smiling.

“We’re going to arrive in few minutes.”

 

 

They sat close to the corner of the local restaurant and ordered. The place isn’t packed nor empty. You can hear continuous conversations but enough to hear the person with you.

Changkyun took off his hood and looked at Minhyuk who’s on his phone. He watched the older scroll through his phone even though he knows he’s only trying to avoid the question to be brought up. He sighed and tapped his fingers in front of Minhyuk.

The latter looked up while biting his nails. His eyes looked confused for a seconds but as soon as he saw Changkyun’s, his expression faded and a sigh followed through his lips.

“Can we eat first?”

“No. At least, tell me what happened this time.”

 

 

“Stop laughing! I really panicked, you prick! I hope you choke!” Minhyuk told Changkyun who’s holding his laugh for minutes now after hearing Minhyuk’s problem. “It’s just that—“

“You really panicked because you thought your professor called you out and it turns out to be the guy behind you?” Changkyun wiped his tears from laughing with his sweater paws. He turned to Minhyuk who’s pouting. “And the guy behind you is?”

“I think he is from Tourism Department because of his patch.” Minhyuk tapped his chopsticks in his bowl before picking up the meat.

“Yeah? Is he good looking?” Changkyun teased.

His friend blushed and frowned his eyebrows, “Shut up and eat already!”

“But he was really pretty.”

“At least, you answered your professor’s question and it was correct. I’m proud of you.”

“Piss off.”

 

 

As they were finishing their meal, Changkyun took a glance to the entrance and saw a guy wearing a black cap come in with someone. _Well, this guy looks familiar._ He stared at him a bit more and when the guy smiled, he choked on his drink. _Is that him? What the fuck?_

Changkyun slouched from his seat while hiding his face with his hood. Minhyuk watched him go red and looked behind him. “What’s wrong? You’re red. Is something stuck in your throat?”

The younger shook his head and took his glass of cola. “I-it’s nothing.” His eyes turned to the male who’s at the counter and looked around the area. Their eyes met and Changkyun felt his ears heat up while still covering his face.

“I see, you’re hiding from that guy. He doesn’t look…familiar.” He heard Minhyuk and closed his eyes tight. “Please, don’t try to talk to him.” Changkyun clenched his jaw and tried to calm down.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Minhyuk said.

 

 

“Something happened yesterday and it was so embarrassing. You could say that I created a mess and he was there to witness it. I don’t know how to face him now.” The younger sighed in relief after taking out what bothered him yesterday and looked up to see Minhyuk, _the liar_ , walking towards the guy who took a seat by the window with an obvious attempt of embarrassing Changkyun even more. The latter stood up in rush and tried to not cause a scene since Minhyuk is already doing one, looking all cocky.

 

 

 

Minhyuk arrived at the guy who he assumed made ~~his baby~~ Changkyun panic for no reason. This man is obviously more built than him but the look on his friend triggered him.

_Changkyun looked really scared and it is absolutely making me mad._

“Hello.” He greeted at the male who noticed his presence before he arrived beside him.

“Uhm—hello.”

Minhyuk took a seat in front of the man and smiled, “I’m Minhyuk. Nice to meet you.” He took out his hand and returned a smile. “Hello, Minhyuk. Nice to meet you.” He obviously look confuse and kept looking behind Minhyuk.

“Are you alone? He asked and watched the man fidget in his seat.

“No, actually. I’m with a friend.”

“Oh, a friend, huh?”

“Yes, my friend.”

“A friend.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

 

 

“LISTEN, YOU PUNK! I don’t know what you did to my friend but I will make sure to make you taste your own medicine!” Minhyuk stood up and about to raise his hand when he was tackled to the ground.

 

 

Changkyun gasped and started blabbering in panic, trying to get to Minhyuk before he start making a scene. He heard the older and he wondered what he assumed that he’s talking about medicine and what not. _Forget about what he said! He’s— oh my God!_

He doesn’t remember what happened next but right now, he’s sitting on top of Minhyuk who’s groaning in pain. “H-hyung!” Changkyun widened his eyes then turned to the man who also looked shocked. He covered his face before the man could even say anything about him.

“Let’s go.” Changkyun stood up and pulled Minhyuk with him who’s covering his nose. He apologized to the customers before they left.

 

 

 

“Can you slow down for a bit? My nose is—AH! IT’S BLEEDING! MY NOSE IS—“

Minhyuk looked at Changkyun who stopped his tracks and took out a tissue from his pocket in silent. He couldn’t see what expression the younger is pulling so he stayed quiet like an obedient kid. “Are you…mad?” He asked and he heard Changkyun sigh. “Stick this up your nose and let’s hurry back before you run out of blood from your brain because we need to save your one brain cell.”

“Yep. You’re mad.”

“I’m not!”

“Whatever you say~”

 

 

“Who is he, by the way?”

“Shut up before I make you bleed out here!”

“Sorry, baby~”

 

 

 

When they arrived to the dorm, they bumped into Hyungwon who’s about to leave.

“Hey, guys. I was about to join you guys but I see that you caused trouble?” Hyungwon pointed at Minhyuk who went to their kitchen. “What happened?” He asked Changkyun who sighed and plopped to their couch. “Long story short, he tried to cause a scene there.”

“I wasn’t!” They heard Minhyuk yell. “Well, you were and you didn’t even listen to me!” Changkyun barked back and sat up to see Minhyuk pouting. “We don’t have ice or cold beverages.”

The youngest pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I’ll buy it. Wash up your clothes before the blood leaves a stain. Hyungwon hyung, you can order under my name if you want.” Changkyun told them and took out his glasses before he left to the convenient store.

 

 

“What happened exactly?” Hyungwon watched the youngest leave and turned to Minhyuk who’s groaning at his nose. “What did  _you_ do?”

“Bitch, let me tell you what happened.”

 

 

 

Changkyun sneezed and tried to cover his body with his hoodie while walking toward the convenient store. He went to the freezer and took out a small bag of ice before going to the drinks. He hummed a song when he arrived at the counter. The employee scanned his stuffs and told him how much he bought. Changkyun patted his back pockets and checked his hood. “Fuck…”

Someone came in the store and greeted the employee in front of Changkyun who’s still looking for his wallet when he’s aware that he doesn’t have it. Changkyun gave up and sighed.

“Hey, is it okay if I go back to get my wallet?” He looked up and he saw the eyes of the man he tried to avoid earlier. The man also widened his eyes before smiling. “It’s you—“

“Yes, I work here.”

“I think I don’t need them anymore. I’ll just leave—“

“Are you sure?”

The man looked at the bag of ice and drinks before looking back to Changkyun who’s hiding his eyes with the glasses. “Your friend looks like he needs some ice for his nose, huh?” He took out his wallet from his backpocket and took out his card. “I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.”

“No, no, no. I’ll go back to get my wallet and pay.” Changkyun gulped as the man stared at him with no response until he watched the man slide his card already.

“I already paid for it.”

 

Changkyun wanted to jump from a window and never come back.

 

“Your friend is probably waiting for you so go.”

“Oh— OH! Yeah, my friend—He’s—“

_Why can’t you talk, Im Changkyun?!_

“I’m really sorry about his behavior earlier! He didn’t listen to me and he—he—“ He closed his eyes tight, trying to find the words at the tip of tongue when he heard a soft laugh which made him look up. _He really has a cute smile wtf_

“It’s okay. He didn’t say much aside from his name and uh— _medicine_.”

“O-okay…”

“I didn’t take him seriously and assumed that he’s drunk, I guess.”

The man in front of him laughed even more and Changkyun stared at him for a bit more before snapping to reality, clearing his throat. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mind. Really.”

 

 

Changkyun wanted to run across the road but it’s taking a while to be on the red light and it’s making him impatient. “Please let me live! For fuck’s sake!”

When it was red light and no more cars are passing, he sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.” He was about to pass when he was pulled back and turned. His glasses slid down and he looked at the person in front of him.

“I—“

_Why do you keep appearing in front of me?!?!_

The man tried to catch his breath before looking at Changkyun. “You forgot your—“

“Take your time to catch your breath, sir.”

“Sir? _What the fu_ —You left your I.D. yesterday.”

Changkyun widened his eyes when the man took out his I.D., the thing that made him skip his classes. He wanted to cry because he doesn’t want to meet Mrs. Beaker again about his lost I.D.

“Thank you, sir.” Changkyun took his I.D. and bowed to show his gratitude.

“I’m—Do I look that old?” The man patted his forehead to avoid sweating.

“No? I just don’t know what to call you?”

The man opened his mouth then closed it. “Oh, we haven’t properly introduced to each other.” He took out his hand and smiled. “I’m Wonho, by the way.”

“I’m—“

“Im Changkyun. I had your I.D. for a day so it’s impossible not to take a peek at it, right?”

Changkyun nodded and silence took over them.

 

“I think you should go now, Changkyun.” Wonho told Changkyun who looked up to him. “Oh, yeah. I should and thank you again, Wonho.”

“I told you it’s nothing.”

“Okay…”

“…”

 

Changkyun turned to the pedestrian lane and saw that it’s red light again. He sighed and checked the time. “They’re probably wondering right now.”

“So—” Changkyun was startled at the sudden voice and turned to his side. Wonho is still there and looking what’s in front of him. “Do you live with your friend?”

The shorter nodded before turning to Wonho, “Friends, actually.” He saw the other nod in response. “Why aren’t you going home?” Changkyun asked.

“I—This is the way to my house, _I guess_.“ Wonho mumbled the last two words and looked at Changkyun who’s staring at the traffic lights who also nodded.

“Okay. Take care on your way home and thank you.”

“I told you it’s nothing.”

“Bye, Wonho hyung.”

 

Wonho watched the shorter cross and disappear from corner. _“Cute.”_

 

 

 

Changkyun arrived back to the dorms and placed the drinks on the table and took the melted ice in their freezer. “What took you so long?” Hyungwon asked and watched their youngest’ movements. “I met a friend on the way and we chatted for a bit.”

“Okay. Do you want some noodles or chicken? We can’t really decide since it’s under your name.”

“Get both. I want to stress eat today.”

“Roger that, captain.”

 

 

Changkyun plopped to his bed and frowned at his ceiling. “I’m so embarrassed and he looked…”

“Like yesterday, he looked even more amazing tonight. Damn.” He told himself and stared at the ceiling, not noticing his door opening.

“Who’s your lucky…lucky human?”

“Shut up, Minhyuk hyung!”

“Hey! Stop throwing your pillows! My nose!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHH what do you think about this update? ;; 
> 
> also come thru my cc and twt hehehe thank you for reading :3 
> 
> twt & cc : @chang_pup

**Author's Note:**

> i really wrote this because my sister pissed me off  
> thank you 
> 
> i have twitter and maybe, we could be mutuals or idk talk there about breads and deep sea creatures 
> 
> twt & cc : @chang_pup


End file.
